lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Homura Akemi
Homura Akemi is both a protagonist and an antagonist of Madoka Magica. She is first seen by Madoka in a dream of her fighting a monster in a desolate landscape of skyscrapers. The day after the dream, Homura has transferred to Madoka's school where she gives her ominous warnings. In the Fighters of Lapis series, she is a key character in Fighters of Lapis 5 and 6, with her being one of the more major characters in Fighters of Lapis 6. In general, Homura seems to be one of the more key characters in the Umbrella section of the Exoverse, constantly screwing with time and reality to serve her own needs. Appearance Homura Akemi is a young girl with long black hair and violet eyes. In the present timeline, she almost always presents herself with an emotionless (stoic look) on her face. Long before she came to realize the horrors of her destiny in earlier timelines, she wears red spectacles alongside having two interlaces of braided hair, thus causing her hair to branch out in the present timeline after removing the braids. Near the ending of the movie Rebellion, in the new universe she has created herself, it is shown that she possesses purple earrings. In her Magical Girl form, she wears a white, long-sleeve coat with a silver collar over a black, long-sleeve dress. The skirt is silver with a white trim. She also wears black leggings with dark-gray diamonds that cover the sides of the legs, and black heels. The coat appears to have a flower-like pattern with 3 "petals," and has 2 ribbons attached to it. Personality Since her arrival at Mitakihara Middle School, she is immediately depicted as being very intelligent, athletic, distant, and cold. It is revealed in episode four that she is only like this because she has seen so much suffering during her tenure as a magical girl. Because of this, she does not want Madoka Kaname to become a magical girl and tries to do anything in order to stop her from making a wish with Kyubey, going as far as to attempting to injure and even kill the cat-like creature. Despite her cold attitude towards others, she still very much cares for Madoka as it is her sole objective to protect her due to the countless amount blood, sweat, and tears she has shed over her jumps in time. In the original timeline where her journey began, however, Homura is portrayed as meek, shy, timid, and is known around the school for her lack of confidence. She was also known for her physical incapability of performing in P.E. class; she would get dizzy upon doing even the simplest of warm-up exercises. This had the unfortunate result of her being a target of bullying, as heard on Drama CD 1. Overwhelmed by her perceived uselessness, she begins questioning her existence and until she begins her fated friendship with Madoka, her feelings do not change. Madoka, alongside Mami Tomoe, shows her the ropes and dangers of becoming a magical girl and notes that Madoka's own attitude became much healthier with every witch battle. In an ironic twist, in the anime timeline we see how frail and meek Madoka is, compared to the current Homura whose personality had performed a complete 180-degree turn due to her experiences in multiple timelines. Despite being regarded as emotionless by Sayaka Miki, Homura is far from it. Although she does not easily show signs of remorse, sadness, or pity, it is only because she had grown used to the suffering around her. Homura herself has stated that she always feels badly with each life she unable to save or alter, but nevertheless, it does not slow her down from staying true to her main objective in saving Madoka Kaname. Background Prior to the events of the TV anime, Homura was hospitalized for a long period of time due to heart disease. The whereabouts and status of her family is unknown, as they are never mentioned in the series. In the original timeline, Homura at this point is physically frail and weak most likely due to her illness. Homura's time-loop officially starts on the 16th of the month in the anime (speculated to be sometime between March and April). She was released from the hospital on the 16th, and transferred to Mitakihara Middle School on the 25th. In the original timeline, she is attacked by a witch and saved by Madoka and Mami. Sometime during the next month, during Walpurgisnacht, she becomes a magical girl while wishing to redo her meeting with Madoka, thus gaining the power to pause and/or rewind time one month. It is estimated Homura repeated the same month starting on the 16th nearly 100 times before the present timeline in the TV anime. Within these timelines, Homura was able to gradually improve her abilities and acquire items (such as ammunition and weapons from the Japanese military) to prepare for the battle with Walpurgisnacht. She was also able to memorize and deduce through statistics the major events that would occur within all timelines, giving her incredible knowledge about most of her adversaries. The corollary, however, was that Homura experienced the deaths of many of her friends repeatedly, often horrifically. As a general trend, Homura became increasingly distant to Madoka with each repeat of the month. By the timeline of the TV anime, Homura appeared as a cold and calculating character who is distant from all the characters. She failed to save all of her companions (apart from Madoka), and by Walpurgisnacht, was forced to face the witch alone. She was subsequently defeated by Walpurgisnacht, and seemed just about to succumb to despair before Madoka appears and rewrites the Universe with her wish. History Fighters of Lapis 5 Homura appears initially as a enemy working for Ultron. She first appears in Madoka's class, following the storyline of the anime until the Fighters of Lapis defeat Ultron in the Great Maze II. She then begins a new timeline at the request of Ultron, where he is now ruler of the world, which is policed by him. Eventually, how she met Ultron and why she's working for him is revealed in a flash back in the cave. Ultron then grabs her shield and shakes it, creating a time vortex. Only Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Hawkeye are able to stop the vortex. Once Ultron has been defeated yet again, he annihilates a Madoka trophy and tells Homura to go back in time yet again, but the Fighters of Lapis reveal he was duped. With Madoka safe and Ultron blowing himself up after deeming he is the greatest threat to humanity, she goes back to the first timeline. World War X She appears in this game too, with a similar function to her role in Tower of Ungodliness and Fighters of Lapis 6; resetting the timeline. Tower of Ungodliness She is always the last character you unlock in the first tower. She is responsible for resetting the timeline and making you strong enough to beat Kathy for the first time, as well as beating the other gods. Fighters of Lapis 6 Homura, Mario, and the others begin to recruit more Fighters of Lapis after learning that Tabuu is back and with a group called The Brotherhood. As they take down Tabuu's ships, something goes wrong and Mario and Homura have to travel back in time, creating a new timeline. The Battle for Tomorrowland Trifecta: Multiverse Fighters Although not explictly mentioned, she appears to be behind the events that kept Villager and Wii Fit Trainer in Trifecta. Parabola: Multiverse Fighters Fighters of Lapis 7 She is part of the Hero Team. Since she can no longer reset timelines, she often gets into fights with Wii Fit Trainer over her leadership role. Fighters of Lapis 8 In Fighters of Lapis 8, it is unknown what her role is, however Exotoro has hinted that the Hero Team will split into two; Hero Team and Homura Team. Panderiz Prime Powers and Abilities As she made her deal with Kyubey to go back in time, Homura Akemi gained control over time itself. She can use her shield to block incoming attacks, but its primary purpose is to allow her to stop time at will. She can keep up the time stop indefinitely, but it slowly drains her magic, thus bringing her closer to despair every second. She can reset the timeline at will to any point in time, but only if at least one month has passed since her last reset. She was never seen resetting it to any point other than waking up the day she met Madoka, as for her task (stopping Madoka from becoming a Magical Girl) this is the farthest back she needs to be. In addition, Homura must activate the shield manually, so if she is unable to do so her timestop becomes unusable. She is also immortal like all the other magical girls as long as her Soul Gem is intact. The shield also has some sort of hyperspace pocket inside of it, which Homura uses to store weapons. Since neither her power nor her weapon can inflict damage by themselves, she relies on non-magical weaponry to inflict damage. This includes handguns, automatic guns, rocket launchers, mines and much more. Thanks to her ability to stop time indefinitely, she can easily steal weaponry from various sources, including military bases. She also appears to be able to have some other miscellaneous powers, those include telekinetic control over objects through physical contact (for instance, driving a truck without sitting inside the cabin) and the ability to heal severe illnesses (at least on herself). She also seem to possesses super speed since she was able to dodge nearly 1000 of bullets effortlessly while she was fighting Mami and the ability to jump extremely long distances (it nearly looks like flying). Homura is also the strongest of the magical girls as long as no one discovers the nature of her power. As Akuma Homura/Homucifer, she displays extremely vast and ill-defined powers, apparently on the level of Goddess Madoka. She is able to create a Barrier possibly spanning the whole universe, override Goddess Madoka's power and effortlessly wipe out the universe, rewrite it and erase the minds of anyone inside the world she created. She also seems to have somehow managed to traumatize even an emotionless alien being like Kyubey. She also has the ability to keep the goddess Madoka trapped on Earth with no connection to her true self. Movesets Fighters of Lapis series *'Standard Special: Revolver' - Homura fires off a revolver that she got from inside of her shield. *'Side Special: Time Dash' - Homura briefly stops time and moves quickly and then allows time to flow as she finishes her run. Since it's so quick, it hurts anyone in it's radius. The time stopping only happens within a certain radius. *'Up Special: Explosive Jump' - Homura again, briefly stops time within a certain radius to set off a bunch of explosives, which launch her up. Anyone caught in the radius of the explosion will get hurt. *'Down Special: Back to the Past' - Homura reverses time within a certain radius, which allows her to undo mistakes. *'Super Move: Night of the Walpurgisnacht' - Homura sets up a bunch of explosives and guns with strings attacked to their triggers and as Walpurgisnacht appears, she sets them all off, harming anyone that gets hit, including Walpurgisnacht. But Homura fails, and has to create a new timeline, bringing all opponents with her. Partial Macrocosm *'Neutral: Beretta 92FS' - Homura fires a shot from the semi-automatic pistol when the action but is pressed. The bullet deals more damage at long range. *'Side: M27 Grenade' - Homura throws a grenade that skips along the ground before exploding. Holding the button will increase its timer. *'Down: Remington Model 870' - Homura fires a round from her Remington Model 870 shotgun. The attack does massive amounts of damage and knockback, but has very, very small range. *'Up: Time Jump' - Homura teleports in the direction of the analog stick. Upon reappearing, she will spike any opponents near her. *'Ultimate: Pipe Bomb' - One of Walpurgisnacht's familiars races from the foreground into the background. Should any opponent be hit by it, a small cinematic will occur: Homura will throw a magic-infused pipe bomb at Walpurgisnacht, who holds the opponent(s) hit by its familiar. The attack fails if no one is hit by the familiar. Gallery HomuraFOL.png Homura is a gun.png HomuraAlt1.png Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica Category:Anime Characters Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Key Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters with Multiple Movesets Category:Homosexual Characters